The present invention relates generally to disposable face masks, and more particularly, to face masks with improved moisture control characteristics.
Disposable face masks are nearly universally worn by health care personnel, despite their inconvenience and lack of comfort in many instances. One problem associated with face masks is moisture. One source of moisture is perspiration. Another is the wearer's exhaled breath. Such moisture can result in the fogging of eyeglasses when worn, similar fogging of eyeshield which are attached to some masks to deflect splashed bodily fluids, as well as the uncomfortable buildup of moisture on the face of the wearer.